Twilight Writing Prompts
by Shillan Seva
Summary: I'm in a writing rut so here's some short one-shots and drabbles to get myself going again. They are all femslash. There will be lots of Bella x Rosalie and probably a good amount of Bella x Tanya, but there will be others thrown in too. If you like any of them let me know and I might make a longer multi-shot out of it. Trigger warnings apply.
1. Is that my shirt? (Rosalie)

"Is that my shirt?" Rosalie said examining Bella. She was wearing a light blue, long-sleeved top that Rosalie had shoved to the back of her closet years ago. It was a little long in the sleeves and Bella gripped them in her fingers rubbing the fabric gently between her forefinger and thumb—a nervous tick no doubt. "Who gave you my shirt?"

"Esme?" Bella said casting her gaze at the ground. "I got wet in the rain and she didn't want me getting a cold. I can find something in Alice's closet if you don't want me to wear it."

Rosalie looked at the way the shirt hugged Bella's waist, and she had to swallow a mouthful of venom at the reaction she felt in the pit of her stomach. She knew Bella was beautiful. She would never admit it, but that didn't make it any less true.

"Whatever," Rosalie said. "Just stay out of my closet."

"Deal," Bella smiled shyly and then bit her lip. Rosalie felt butterflies and shook her head trying to rid herself of any indecent thoughts that involved biting that lip herself. It wouldn't do to let Edward see those thoughts. He wasn't supposed to know what Rosalie felt for Bella. Rosalie didn't even want to feel this way for Bella so she tried to put on her best resting bitch face with the hope that Bella would run back to Edward, where ever he was.

"Rosalie," Bella said, surprising the other woman. Rosalie tried to control her facial expression.

"What?"

"Thank you," Bella said. "I know you don't like me, and you're totally justified in that. I am a danger to your family, but still, thank you."

Rosalie scowled. She knew Edward had told Bella that the reason Rosalie hated being around Bella was because she thought the Volturi would come down on them for telling the truth to a human, but it was different hearing Bella actually talk about it.

"I don't—" Rosalie said trying to figure out what to say. "I don't dislike you."

Bella nodded and smiled again, and this time Rosalie returned the smile before Bella left the room.


	2. I know you're afraid (Tanya)

"I know you're afraid, but we can't hide in this closet forever," Tanya chuckled. Bella was clutching her arm, trying to keep her from leaving the closet. She easily could have broken the human's grip, but she rather enjoyed feeling Bella's warmth wrapped around her bicep. "You have a heartbeat. They can hear us."

"If I pretend they can't, then they can't." Bella said stubbornly. She hid her head in Tanya's shoulder, and Tanya nearly purred at the contact and the way Bella's scent swarmed her senses.

"Isabella," Tanya said, and shifted so that she could look at Bella's face. She loved the way a blush crept up Bella's pale cheeks at the use of her full name. "You're going to have to tell them the truth eventually."

"What's the truth?" Bella asked. "I'm so confused about all of this."

"The truth," Tanya said. "Is that I love you. You're my mate. And maybe you're not there yet, but you have kissed me. It's only fair. Especially because Edward still thinks you're his."

"I'm not his," Bella sighed. Her face drifted closer to Tanya's as their proximity slowly awoken a feeling in Bella. She leaned forward and pressed her lips gently against Tanya's. She didn't move them, only sighed against the other woman, enjoying the connection between them.

A purr rumbled from Tanya's chest, and she grinned into the kiss before pulling Bella forward. She loved the feeling of their bodies pressed together. It wasn't even a sexual thing, it was just the physical contact between two mates. It was something that could only be described by those who had felt it too.

"Tanya didn't even hear the approach of anyone outside the door until it was too late, and it was yanked open to reveal a snarling Edward complete with wild greasy hair and dangerously black eyes.


	3. After five years (Irina)

"After five years, he just happened to be walking down her street? Yeah. Right. That was bullshit, and both he and Bella knew it. She hadn't seen Edward in five years. Not since she was changed. He wasn't even allowed near the Denali territory after what he'd done. There was no way she was going to accept that he just happened to show up on her doorstep in North Dakota, on a whim.

"Why are you here Edward?"

"I can't visit an old friend?" he asked feigning innocence.

"No," Bella said. "And we're not friends. We haven't been 'friends'," Bella said using air quotes, "since you nearly killed me and my mate."

"It was an accident," Edward said shrugging his shoulders.

"You created a newborn army Edward!"

"Okay so I overreacted," Edward continued. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to smile charmingly.

"Good-bye Edward," Bella said, and slammed the door shut. She heard him huff and growl, but he eventually left.

"Babe?" a voice called from a room further in the house.

"Yeah hon, I'm out in the living room," Bella called back. She heard footsteps and then a short blonde appeared around the corner of the hallway. She was a few inches shorter than Bella, and she had wavy, blonde hair that reached midway down her back.

Bella moved to her and sighed into her arms. She breathed in deeply, loving the scent that Irina exuded even after five years of being together. It had been a trip to get to where they were now.

At Edward and Bella's wedding, Bella had locked eyes with Irina the minute she stepped into the aisle, and it was all over. Edward nearly flew into a frenzy, but with the help of Emmett and Jasper, he eventually calmed down and ran off. They didn't hear from him for months, and they didn't think much of it until newborns started to show up on the doorstep of the Denali's mansion. The fact that the Volturi hadn't torn him limb from limb and burned him to ash still surprised Bella.

After it was all over, Irina and still-human Bella, decided they needed to get away for a few years to be by themselves. They were new to each other, and Bella was soon to be a newborn, so they moved to one of the most secluded regions of the United States—a small podunk town in rural North Dakota.

"Do you think he's going to cause trouble again?" Irina asked as she held Bella close.

"I don't know," Bella said. "But if he's going to go nuts again, let him. We have each other this time, and I know I will do anything it takes to keep you safe."

"The same goes for you, my Bella," Irina said softly and placed a kiss on her lips.


	4. She followed for days (Victoria)

She had followed the woman for days, and at last, her patience was finally paying off. Victoria would finally get her chance to take her out. She would finally get her revenge.

Bella was alone. Her father was gone for the night, the wolves had run their patrol and conveniently missed her hiding spot only two trees from the clearing of Bella's backyard. They had caught her scent and followed it the wrong way, assuming that Victoria had left the area rather than arrived. The dumb wolves never think to look up.

Victoria slunk across the backyard cautiously. She wanted to avoid being seen by Bella to insure the human didn't alert her pets. Not that they would make it there in time anyway. The door was easy to break. The handle crumbled in her hand so quickly it didn't have time to groan in protest. She shoved it aside and listened as Bella moved around her bedroom on the second floor. There was a thud and Victoria assumed she tripped, probably over her own left feet.

She smirked devilishly as she scented fresh blood in the air and followed the scent straight to its source.

"You know," Victoria said and smirked as Bella jumped. "You really should be more careful. They say there's vampires around."

Bella scowled in response, and Victoria took this time to examine how Bella was truly doing. Victoria knew the Cullens were gone, and she knew that Bella thought she was the arrogant one's mate. It could never be true of course, but it still left a wake of destruction. Bella looked like she hadn't slept since she was five nor had she eaten more than enough to keep herself alive. Victoria didn't need to breathe to tell that she hadn't bathed in weeks. Her hair was matted to her head and greasy, but she had it pulled back into a ponytail under the guise that it wasn't as bad as it seemed.

Victoria pitied the human. "How's it feel?" Victoria asked as she began to circle her. "How's it feel to be alone? To lose who you love? Does your heart feel like its slowly being eaten away by acid? Like there's no point in anything anymore because you'll be dead soon anyways from the pain? Do you feel that?"

Bella whimpered slightly, and Victoria felt a surge of anger through her body. She rushed the human and slammed her against the bedroom wall, holding her by her throat. She felt her grip tighten as she growled at Bella. "Do you feel that Bella?"

She tossed Bella to the ground, relishing in the thud and groan that followed. "Because I do. You took James from me. And now, I'm going to kill you."

"Then do it already," Bella whispered. There was fear in her eyes, but a fire too. And something about that fire made Victoria hesitate. Something that whispered to her deep in the recesses of her consciousness that told her to wait and think about this. Maybe outright killing her wasn't enough. Edward was the one that killed her mate, not Bella. And if she remembered correctly there had been some very heated conversations about the fate of Bella's soul after James bit her. The dolt didn't want her changed. She needed to think about this. Would the satisfaction of killing Bella outright, last? Or, would turning her be an even bigger revenge? Maybe Bella hated Edward now as much as she did, and adding some newborn rage to her team wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"First tell me something," Victoria said.

"Why should I tell you anything?" There was that fire.

"Because I could give you exactly what you want," Victoria offered with a smirk.

"And what do you think I want?" Her face was still deathly pale, but it seemed the adrenaline caused by being around a predator was finally kicking in. Now would she fight or fly?

"To be changed." Bella stayed silent. "I'm right aren't I?"

"And so what if you are?"

"What would you do with immortality?" Victoria asked. Bella looked confused by the question. Perhaps she hadn't thought of it outside of the Cullens' existence. The human's nose scrunched in thought as she tried to bore holes into the floor with only her eyes.

"I don't know," Bella said and looked up to Victoria. Victoria slowly brought herself down to Bella's level and sat in front of her, she crossed her legs and leaned forward.

"How about revenge?" Victoria whispered. "The Cullens left you. They left you alone for me to kill you. They left you alone without telling you that there was another group of dangerous supernatural creatures only minutes away. I saw the way he left you." Victoria was trying to build that fire she saw. She was stoking it with anger, stoking it with vengeance. She didn't need to elaborate one what she meant anymore. Bella knew that she'd seen it all. The way Edward had left her alone in the woods without an ounce of direction. The way he'd called her a pet, a passing fancy. She had watched it all from less than six trees away, and Edward hadn't even bothered to notice her. She could have killed Bella right then and there, but she hadn't.

"Revenge." Bella tasted the word on her tongue, and her eyes widened. "Revenge."

"You could kill him easily as a newborn," Victoria said. She whispered it in her ear like a seductive secret. And when she pulled away Bella was smirking.

"Change me."


	5. Murder Theories (Rosalie)

There had been many theories about how she'd been murdered. The Cullens made sure of that. They didn't want to give any definite answers so an ambiguous death was the best option. Most people seemed to believe it was a bear attack. The corpse they found was mauled beyond all recognition, but somehow Carlyle had made everyone believe it was Bella's body.

They knew it was only a matter of time before they had to change her. The Volturi were watching, and it was getting harder and harder to justify keeping her human. They all knew she'd be with them forever anyways so what was the point of waiting any longer? She wanted to be changed while she was still the same age as Edward, and they had already waited a year too long for that.

Charlie was the only one that knew the truth. And he only knew because he was engaged to a woman on the Quileute reservation. The wolves had decided that it was okay to reveal Bella's existence only because Charlie was now the step-father to two shape-shifter, why couldn't he be the biological father of a vampire too?

They changed Bella under the assumption that she was Edward's mate. They all believed it to be true. Even Bella. She didn't exactly love him, but she convinced herself that she must be his mate because of all the same reasons Edward was convinced she was his mate.

It wasn't until Bella woke from her change that they all knew the truth.

Her heart had just released its last sickening thump, when Rosalie realized something wasn't right. An inexplicable pull had taken hold of her and urged her to move closer to the waking newborn, but she couldn't figure what would make her feel that way. Like she was the ocean, and Bella was the beach, and no matter how many times she pulled back from the sand, she would always come crashing down again.

When Bella's eyes fluttered open, everything was clear. As clear as mud to everyone else, but nothing made more sense in the world to Rosalie. Bella was hers. Rosalie was Bella's. She didn't stop herself when she surged forward to pull the newborn into her, and she didn't stop herself when she felt Bella press kisses to her face in a frenzy that only Rosalie could have matched.

"It was you," Rosalie breathed. "I never…"

"It's okay Rose," Bella whispered between kisses. "I didn't know either."

Edward had nearly ripped Rosalie's head off when he entered the room. He heard Bella awaken, and he heard them talk, but when silence followed, he got worried. When he entered the room to find them in a heated embrace, he flew into a rage that resulted in the newborn throwing him through a wall and tearing off one of his legs.

Emmett didn't seem at all surprised by the events. In fact, he'd always kind of suspected. Rosalie didn't like humans, but she had never hated one with the vehemence that she had hated Bella Swan. It only made sense to him that what she was actually feeling was a confused mate bond, and it had just pissed her off that she couldn't figure out what was going on.

Rosalie had managed to calm down the raging newborn, but not until after Edward looked like a shattered disco ball. She pulled Bella away from him, and immediately took her out to the garage and far away from her family. One apologetic look at Emmett and a returned grin and thumbs up was the only interaction she had before she left them behind. She knew they would be back. Rosalie loved her family far too much to be away from them, and she knew Bella loved them just as well. But right now, Bella was what she loved most of all.


	6. She was lonely (Tanya)

A/N: Trigger Warnings

* * *

She only gave in because she was lonely. If anyone, literally anyone, had spoken to her that day, maybe things would have been different. Maybe it would have stopped her from going through her father's shaving kit and pulling out the newest razor blade she could find. Maybe it would have stopped her from filling the tub and writing the letter. Maybe it would have reminded her that there were other people in the world than just them—than just the people who left her behind. There were people who weren't there to break her or hurt her. There were people who loved her and cared about her. Maybe even a totally stranger could have stopped her, but no one spoke to Bella the day she planned her death.

She knew that the day was coming. She'd been thinking about it for months now. And she knew Charlie was suspicious too. A week after they left, he started locking up his gun at night. He'd never done that before. A couple days after that he cleaned out the medicine cabinet claiming that it was all expired anyways. Bella was convinced he'd talked to half the local business to be on the lookout for her as well. Every time she entered Newton's, at least three separate people asked her what she was looking for, or what her plans were for the weekend, all the while taking a close look at whatever she had in her shopping cart, probably looking for rope, or poison, or any other potentially deadly thing someone probably shouldn't be buying while they are near comatose with depression.

Charlie watched her like at any moment she would pull a knife from the block in the kitchen and plunge it into her stomach. He barely let her cook anymore. He didn't want her alone in the kitchen.

But Bella was too wrapped in her loneliness to realize how hard Charlie was trying for her. He brought her favorite meals home constantly. He called Renee for book recommendations, and he bought her a new one every week—she never read a single one. Instead she would sit at her desk and stair out the window watching the autumn leaves decay into rain, snow, and mud. Watching the world pass her by as she was stuck in the past hoping for a miracle to save her.

So she wrote the note. She filled the tub. She stole the razor.

It felt like falling asleep. There was a sting in her wrist as she watched the blood swirl away from her body and tint the clear water red. Her eyes followed it trails until the were indistinguishable from the water, and she felt her eyes lull closed.

She never expected to wake up. She never expected cool arms to pull her from the lukewarm water and clutch her to their chest. She never expected her eyes to flutter open only to meet rich golden eyes muddled by tears. She could tell they were trying to say something to her. She could hear them speaking, but it felt like she was still underwater. The sound was a muffled falsetto. They tried to keep her awake, but her eyes were so tired, and she just wanted to sleep so she kept them closed.

She could feel herself being moved. The air around her caused her skin to pimple with goose flesh as the water dried against her skin. She felt something soft brushing against her skin, but the skin felt so distant like someone was brushing against a coat she was wearing rather than her own body.

She woke up in a hospital. No memory of anything but golden eyes. The smell of antiseptic burned her nose, and the lights hurt her eyes when she opened them. She tried to raise her arm to shield them, but found that they were strapped down to the bed.

"What the fuck?" she muttered to herself. But it came out more like a wheeze from the dryness in her throat.

Footsteps sounded nearby and she soon heard the sound of a door opening, and someone entering.

"You're awake," the voice said. She heard more footsteps and then the scraping of something across the floor before the voice spoke again. "How do you feel?"

Bella still unable to open her eyes in the light, or fully speak, tried to gesture to her throat, but couldn't with the straps on her arms.

"Oh," the voice said, and began to pull against the velcro on the straps. "Let me get those off for you. You're being supervised so you won't need them."

Bella rubbed her wrists when they were free, and then tried to say she needed water, but it came out a croak so she held up her hands against her throat and tried to open her eyes again as one shaded them from the light. She fluttered her eyes open slowly, and she felt a glass bump against her arm. She grabbed it and sucked deeply from the straw.

She turned to the woman who handed her glass to thank her, but found her mouth flopping open as she examined her.

Gold eyes—she was a vampire. That much was easy to figure out. Pale skin, gold eyes, unhuman beauty, Bella had been down that road before. She pushed herself back in the bed away from the woman.

"Who are you?" Bella asked. "You're not one of them are you?"

"I'm Tanya," the woman said. "One of who?"

"Them," she said quietly. "One of th-the Cullens."

She swallowed hard as she said the name. She looked at the woman and couldn't help but stare. She was ridiculously gorgeous.

"No," Tanya said with a scowl.

"How did I get here?" Bella said. "The last thing I remember is the tub—"

"I found you," Tanya said. "I brought you here."

Tanya sat close on the chair that she'd pulled up to the bed and grabbed Bella's hand. There was a bandage wrapped around her wrist, and Tanya lightly ran her thumb along its edge. "Why did you do it?" Tanya asked, looking up and catching Bella's eyes with her own.

"No offense," Bella said quietly. "But I don't really know you, and you're a vampire…and you know th-them."

"I understand," Tanya said with a nod. She released Bella's hand and brought them back into her lap. "You don't have any reason to trust me yet, but I want you to know that I'll be here until you tell me to leave."

"Why? I don't even know you," Bella said.

"Not yet. But I hope to change that."

Bella yawned widely, and she gave Tanya and apologetic glance. "Has anyone called Charlie?"

"He was here a little while ago," Tanya said. "We sent him home to get some food, and clothes for you. He was driving the nurses nuts with his pacing and constant questions."

"We?"

"My sisters and I," Tanya clarified. "Kate and Irina. You can meet them if you like, but after you rest. You need your sleep. You lost a lot of blood."

Bella laid back down on the bed, before hitting the light switch on the control by her bed. It didn't take her long for her to fall asleep with a thanks to the pain killers.

She was woken several hours later by her father's voice speaking to someone. She opened her eyes to see him talking anxiously with a woman in a white medical coat. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but she was distracted from their conversation when she felt a hand take her own.

"Tanya?" Bella asked. Tanya hummed in response. "What are they saying?"

"The doctor is telling your father that you'll have to be taken to a psyche ward," Tanya sighed. "But your father is trying to convince her to let him take you home."

"Is it working?"

"I don't know," Tanya said. "The doctor seems to believe you'll be at risk for a while. They want to keep you here—sedated."

Bella sighed and dropped her head into her hands. "God I'm so stupid." She shook her head viciously.

"Hey," Tanya said. "You're not stupid. You're hurting."

Bella just looked at her. What would this random woman know of hurting anyway? Where did she even come from? She knew nothing of what they had put her through, why did she even care?

"Why are you here?" Bella asked. The question seemed to surprise Tanya. Her eyes widened and she opened and closed her mouth a couple times.

"Alice sent us," a voice said from the door. She looked up to see another blonde woman. This one was slightly taller with straighter hair. "I'm Kate."

Bella nodded and noticed that another woman stood behind her. She moved around Kate to step forward. "Irina," she said, pointing to herself.

Slight recognition passed through Bella's eyes. She remembered those names. They were from Denali, and the Cullens called them their cousins. "From Alaska," Bella finished.

"Yeah. So, you've heard of us," Kate said smugly.

"Yeah, well, don't be too proud," Bella said. "It wasn't from a reputable source."

"Bella!" Charlie called as he stepped in the door and moved around the three female vampires. He pulled her into a strong hug and didn't let go until Bella wheezed for breath. He backed up and immediately his demeanor changed. "What were you thinking? Why would you do this Bella? I know they hurt you, but was that really worth dying over? I just don't—Bella why?"

Charlie was on the verge of crying, and Bella wasn't holding back. The tears were falling freely down her face and she felt a soothing cold hand rubbing her back. She could send the questioning looks coming from the Denali sisters, but she had no desire to give them any information that could get back to the Cullens. "I'm sorry," she whimpered.

"No, Bella," Charlie said. "Don't be sorry. I just want you to feel better. You're sick, but you can get better."

Bella nodded.

"They are going to keep you overnight tonight," Charlie explained. "And in the morning, they are sending you down for a psych eval. Depending what they decide, you might be able to come home."

"And if not?" Bella said dreading the answer.

"We'll cross that road when we get there," he said with a sad smile. "Now," he said pulling back to sit where Tanya had formerly been sitting. "Who are these lovely ladies?"

"This is Tanya," Bella said pointing to the woman behind her who was rubbing her back in slow circles, and then pointing to the other two. "Kate, and Irina."

They spent the evening talking quietly among themselves while Bella drifted in and out of sleep. In the morning, her father was gone and Tanya was the only one with you.

"Why are you still here?" Bella asked. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and ran a hand through her hair. She felt disgusting, like she was covered in sweat and blood.

"I told you," Tanya said. "I'm not leaving."


End file.
